Fang: A New Beginning
by Blackout91
Summary: Fang is separated from the rest of his flock and his found by the Cullen family, who have to perform a risky thing to the hybrid to save his life, but was it the right decision? Maximum Ride/ Twilight Crossover! R&R No flames!
1. Fall

**Just so you all know a little about me. This is my first CROSSOVER fanfiction, and **_**hopefully **_**not my last. Please no flaming =(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own James Patterson's characters, or any of the Twilight characters. **

**Fang's POV**

"_Ugh, I hate erasers, so… so! Much!" _I thought with annoyance as me and my flock raced across the sky, our wings flapping wildly. We were doing our best to avoid the large group of erasers, half-wolf, half-man, creatures behind us. Their goal was simple: capture the hybrids: bring them back to the School for torture and experimentation.

The Gasman yawned, flying backwards. He stuck his tongue out at the creatures, "You can't catch us you can't catch us!" I rolled my eyes. It was true; these erasers did seem to be flying really slow. I'm not a flight doctor or anything, but I think it may have to do with the fact that each eraser had large backpacks hanging from their chests.

We continued to fly, not even beginning to break a sweat. Max led the way, followed by myself, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and finally Angel bringing up the rear.

"So Fang, just out of curiosity," Max began, "if we were to stop, and fight the puppies, chances of us winning our?" She turned her head to smirk at me. I rolled my eyes again, and was about to reply when something in the air shifted. It was just one of those 6th sense things. I turned around towards the erasers, wings still flapping hard, and saw the lead eraser grabbing his backpack, and beginning to twirl it around his arm.

"BOMB!" Angel screamed before I got the chance to. Immediately the pace sped up. We all soared forward as fast as we could, just as the first eraser hurled his backpack at us. BOOM! The explosion was mediocre as Iggy would say, but it defiantly would knock us out of the air, or even kills us, if they came near.

"Split up!" Max screamed, "Stay in the air, don't group up!" We followed her command instantly. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy all ascended in different directions, and Angel sped ahead next to Max, who grabbed her hand protectively. I descended to a large group of storm clouds that were forming over a small city. BOOM! An explosion went off near me, and I swerved to avoid shrapnel.

"Max!" I suddenly screamed, looking up to see two erasers beginning to spin their packs at her and Angel. I sped up towards her and Angel, bracing myself. BOOM! BOOM! I flew between Max and the erasers, and both packs collided with me in the air.

"Fang!" Max scream was the last thing I heard as I fell towards the storm cloud. My world soon went dark as I crept into a painful unconsciousness.

**Max POV**

"Fang! No!" I screamed, tears forming as I saw my _best friend _descend to the ground. I let go of Angel, screaming in my head to fly up towards the others, knowing she could hear my mind. I began to descend after Fang, when an explosion 6 feet below me went off, making me swerve upward in reflex. I screamed as Fang disappeared in the thick clouds below us.

"No!" I bellowed, the tears falling. I didn't notice the heavy flapping of eraser wings next to me, and soon I was thrown through the air from a large kick to my side…

**Bella POV  
**

Edward and I dashed through the forest of Forks, through the slow drizzle, chasing after our daughter, Renesmee.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Nessie giggled happily. jumping from tree to tree. Edward smiled and cut left and I continued to run straight, following Nessie's scent, even though it was easy to track her with all of her happy giggling.

"Okay…" I called out, my voice echoing off the trees, "But if I DO catch you young lady, you're going to be in a lot of trouble." I emphasized that last word in a little singsong voice, just so she knew I was kidding.

"Okay! But if you DON'T catch me, I get to—ouch! Daddy!" I laughed when I broke the next clearing and saw Nessie on her butt, having run straight into Edward, who stood over her with a victorious white-teeth smile that made my chest flutter.

"We win," he said, scooping Renesmee up in his pale arms. Nessie put on her pouty face and crossed her arms, "Cheaters…." I rolled my eyes, walking over gracefully and kissing them both; Nessie on the forehead and Edward on his lips. Edward made to return the kiss, but suddenly a heavy odor filled the area. We blinked at each other, and Nessie soon picked up on the scent too, and she covered her nose with a "gross" expression on her face.

We began to walk towards the scent, glancing side to side for any clues. My unrequited breathing came to a halt.

"Edward…" I muttered, grasping for his arms. He was speechless as he handed Nessie to me, and approached a smoldering crater in front of us. Inside the crater was a _boy_ no older than 13 or 14. The boy was defiantly unconscious, and was covered in horrible burns and gashes, but was incredibly still alive. But the amazing thing was, the boy had _wings…_

"What is that.." Nessie whispered to me, staring in shock at the winged boy. I just shook my head, rubbing Nessie's hair, my mouth agape. Edward bent down, and gently picked the boy up in his arms, his eyes widening with surprise at the boys weight.

"Edward…" I began, "Are you su—"

"Carlisle would want to see this," he said straightly, "Lets get back to the house… and quickly. This boy doesn't have much time…"

**Well I hope you're enjoying it so far. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. What is he?

**Chapter 2**

**Edwards POV**

We all crowded around the couch; all nine of us. None of us have ever seen such a thing before. A _winged_ boy was on our couch. And me being a vampire in the town of Forks, Washington right next to an Indian reservation filled with shape-shifts, I thought I've seen it all! Carlisle shooed everyone back, giving him room to examine the child.

"Several burns…several broken bones including three ribs… He isn't looking good…" Carlisle sighed and stood up, "He only has a little time left." I focused clearly on the boy's mind; hearing flutters of thoughts swarm through it. There were disturbing images of labs and buildings, of scientists in white coats, of weird looking, flying _wolf _people. What did Sam and Jacob's pack grows wings all of a sudden?

There was also an image of…. five _other _children, all with large sets of wings growing out of their backs.

"There are more," I muttered, standing up and wrapping my arm around Bella, "There are five others somewhere here in Washington.

"What is he? What _are they!" _Emmett asked, a confused but stern expression on his face.

"They're avian-hybrids," I replied recalling the thoughts I had just collected from the boys mind, "They were experimented on by scientists when they were still infants, and they mixed their DNA with bird DNA."

"That explains why I can't see him in the future," Alice muttered, "I can't see anything that is half and half. Like Jacob and Nessie."

"What can we do to help him?" Esme asked with a worried expression. She wiped the boys jet-black hair away from his face. I could tell (and read in her head) that she had already had special feelings for him in the special mother-child way Esme had with people.

"He's going to die very soon…" Carlisle said slowly, "We either need to…turn him…. or let him die." The room was very quiet. Nessie was very quiet in Bella's arms, barely breathing. Did we need to deal with another newborn? Maybe he would be as self-controlled as Bella was when she was turned.

"Well why not!" Emmett boomed, "It's always good to have another little brother! Why let him die?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"I'm with Emmett," she replied, and Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement,

"It could help him get reunited with his fellow birds…" I brought up, "We'll just have to train him…" Bella nodded, adding her agreement to it.

"We don't know the effect the venom will have on him," Carlisle pointed out, "His avian DNA may react differently than our normal human DNA did when we were each turned."

"Well we'll have to see," Bella said after another long silence. We all nodded in agreement. Carlisle sighed,

"I'll do it then…" We all backed up defensively as Carlisle bent his head down to the boy's neck, his mouth opened. We heard the sound of puncturing skin as his teeth broke through, and the venom began to spread. The body lay there for a moment, and Carlisle jumped back, wiping his mouth. We stood in silence, watching the body just lie there, and then…

"AAAUGGHHH!!" The boys screams erupted through the house, the sound echoing off the walls as the venom spread through the boys body. I saw Bella cringe, remembering the awful feeling as if a fire erupted inside of you, spreading to every last nook and cranny of your body. The body began to flail, and Emmett and I dashed forward to hold him down, his arms and legs thrashing.

Soon, much to all of our surprise, the screaming, the thrashing, it all came to a halt. The boy's eyes burst open, and his breathing intensified.

"Fang…" I said clearly, slowly removing my arms from the boy's body, "We are your friends…" I blinked at the boy, his skin had already become as pale as ours, and his eyes had turned to pitch black, like looking into a bottomless pit. The black eyes flickered from my face, to Bella's, to Carlisle, and they finally came to a rest on Nessie, whose heart continued to beat…

Fang lunged straight at Bella with the child in her arms.

**Gasp! Cliff! Please review! Chapter 3 is on the way!!**


	3. Surprise

**Fang POV**

I was thrown to the floor and pinned there by two men, while a third went next to the child I just tried to devour. My throat was insanely hot and burning with thirst, and something about that little girl made me feel so… hungry.

"Fang!" a young man who could have passed for a model was shouting at me, "Fang! Calm down! You're okay, calm down!"

"Where the hell am I!" I roared. My voice sounded so rough, but yet so smooth and perplexing at the same time. So weird…

"You're with friends," The model said, "No one here will hurt you…my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family…" I stopped struggling and looked around. Nine faces were all staring at me, not like I was a freak-show like the normal stares, but with concern.

"Nice…nice to meet you," I gasped out, my thirst undying, "Where am I?"

"You're in our residence in Forks, Washington," the boy holding my left arm and leg down said, "My name is Jasper." I opened my mouth to reply before a booming voice from my right made me jump.

"I'm Emmett," said the _very large _man holding my right arm and leg down. He was…big. A very, _very, very,_ muscular; like he could crush a large boulder with a flick from his pinky finger. I stammered a hello to him.

"My name is Alice," a sweet looking girl said to me. She looked like a… fairy, with her petite body and her spiky hair. The rest of the Cullen's made their introductions; Bella, Edward, Esme, and Rosalie. It was really weird. They all had the same strange pale skin, the same gold eyes.

"It's not that strange Fang," the one named Edward said. I gasped; how did he know I was thinking that?

"I can read minds Fang," he continued, smiling friendly at me. I would have been more shocked if I hadn't already been used to a 6-year-old mind reader. I opened my mouth to speak, but my thirst was murder. Edward nodded at the one called Carlisle, and the doctor stood up and went upstairs.

"Carlisle will get something to quench your thirst Fang," Edward said. He nodded at the big guy, Emmett, and the blonde boy, Jasper, each got up off of me, and I stood up warily.

"What happened to me?" I asked slowly, looking at my surroundings, not knowing how I got here. I remember the fight in the sky with the erasers, the dodging of bombs and finally being blown out of the sky when I tried to save Max.

"We don't exactly know," the girl named Bella replied, holding the small child, Renesmee, in her pale, ivory arms, "Edward, Nessie, and I found you in the woods. You were unconscious and near death…"

"But I'm…okay? Now?" I looked at their faces. I didn't feel like I was close to death. Last time I was in an accident, when Ari beat the crap out of me on the beach, _that's _ when I felt like I was dying. But now I felt…refreshed? Renewed even? I wasn't sure.

"You feel…" Edward said slowly, "As if you were born again maybe?" I thought about that, and nodded. Not my exact choice of words, but they seem to fit. Some of the Cullen's seem to look uneasy. The fairy girl, Alice, was about to talk when Carlisle came back downstairs, carrying a small cooler. I licked my lips, anxious to quench my thirst.

"Um, Fang?" Edward asked, "Before we give you this drink, you need to see something." I blinked. What was so important that I couldn't have a drink first. Edward nodded at Rosalie, and the blonde handed him a silver compact. He flipped it open and held the mirror out to me, his stare intent.

I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling odd and uncomfortable. My breathing stopped. My olive skin was very, very pale, but still had an olive tint to it. I was beautiful? I felt weird calling myself that but I looked like I was a model myself.

"What happened to me?" I breathed. I felt so much, stronger, lighter. I don't know; I couldn't explain it at all.

"Edward…" Carlisle said slowly, putting the cooler down next to the couch, "Do you believe in vampires?" I just stared at him, and then awkwardly burst out laughing.

**I know my chapters are short but I'm going to make them longer after this. Scout's honor. **


	4. I'm a vampire, wow

**Please enjoy =)**

**Fang's POV**

I'm a vampire. It took about an hour for the Cullen family to drill that into my head. I was a freaking _vampire. _But apparently I didn't sleep in a coffin, or live in a dungeon. I could go out in sunlight, I just wasn't allowed to, and I could get away with sucking animal blood. Wow.

"I know it's a lot to take in Fang," Edward said, sitting down in front of me, looking compassionately into my eyes, "But we did this to save you from death. And we're going to help you through this! I promise." I laughed dryly, feeling really weird after my 7th bottle of animal blood from Carlisle's cooler. I hate to admit it, it really did quench my thirst. Gross…

"So you read minds?" I asked him. He nodded and I continued, "I know what that's like. The youngest of my flock, Angel, she can read minds too among other things."

"Your flock?" Jasper asked, curiously.

"My family you could call it," I answered. It pained me to think about them, where they were, if they were okay, "There are six of us total."

"Do they have…wings too?" Bella asked, his chin on her palm.

"Yep. We all have wings and we can all fly like birds." Renesmee looked at me enviously, and I tried not to stare at her, afraid of lunging at her again.

"That must be cool," Emmett said, his eyes filled with wonder. I nodded.

"It really is," I said with a gentle smile. Emmett looked at the ceiling in wonder and I saw Edward shudder.

"Emmett, you do not look good with wings, and I don't think there is a set of wings out there that can hold you in the air!" Everyone laughed, including Emmett.

"So where did you guys come from?" Rosalie asked curiously. I opened my mouth to answer, but I just simply, froze. I…I couldn't remember. Esme sensed my confusion and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I think that's enough questions, Alice, Rose, would you two mind showing Fang to his room?" I looked up at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry, but…I can't stay here. I need to find my flock!" I stood up to leave, "I really appreciate the offer though.

"Fang…" Carlisle looked at me with a smile, "Do you really want to go back to them in your current condition? When you can barely execute self-control?" I stopped at the door. He was right. I couldn't put them in danger, not my beloved flock.

"Touché," I said gently, returning to the couch. Alice smiled big and took my hand.

"Don't worry Fang, you'll see them real soon!" She guided me to the staircase, "I promise!" I blinked, her promise not really meaning anything. Who could promise something like that?

"Fang," Edward called out to me, "Just trust Alice. She's _never _wrong." Alice giggled and she took me upstairs.

**Alice POV**

This was so great! An excuse to go shopping! Fang _needed _new clothes. His black shirts, his black jeans, were _so _filthy and tattered. I'll go shopping for him later. I led him to our last empty room, right in between Emmett's and mine. My apologies, Emmett's and _Roses _and Jasper's and _mine. _

"Thanks Alice," Fang said awkwardly, looking at his room. There wasn't anything in it really besides a bed and a wardrobe. Esme and I didn't want to spend a lot of time renovating this room for special reasons. I smiled and nodded, observing his walk, and his technique. He was very peculiar.

"So…what's it like to fly?" I asked curiously. His ears turned red.

"I…I really can't explain it," he stammered, sitting on his bed, "It's a feeling like no other. Maybe one day I can take you flying, and show you how it--." He stopped and blushed, realizing what he had said. I giggled, then stopped. He _blushed. _No, no way!

"Wow…" I whispered. Carlisle was right, there were going to be side effects with the avian DNA involved.

"Wow what?" Fang asked, a single eyebrow rose. I shook my head, smiling.

"Nothing, it's just, we _need _to get you some new clothes!" His jaw literally dropped.

**Emmett's POV**

All right! A new little brother! Needless to say, _I _was excited! I wasn't a mind reader so I couldn't say the same about anyone else, but I think people were excited to see a new face. The thing about the wings was so cool! I was actually jealous.

But still, a new brother, a new face, and a new target for pranks! I cackled maniacally in my head. Edward looked at me, sighed and shook his head. Jasper felt my evil excitement to and cocked a grin. This was going to be fun…

**Jasper's POV**

Fang was pretty cool all right. And the best part was he wasn't an emotional overflow like other people in this familt, no names mentioned. His emotion dial had one setting : Cool and Collected. I_ really _liked that, and the wings thing, totally awesome. I couldn't help but wonder how this happened to him and his little flock.

"Someone help!" my head jerked up, and immediately rushed upstairs where I heard Fang shout. I charged into his room where I saw Alice leaning on the bedpost. I sighed in relief, she was just having a vision.

"It's okay Fang," I said with a gentle smile, then I focused on Alice, "What did you see Alice?" Alice breathed in, and smiled at me.

"Nothing… important right now." But there was concern in her eyes. My brow furrowed; Alice wasn't usually this secretive. At least not to me. Fang looked at us both oddly, before putting some pieces together.

"Are you two…dating?" He asked uncomfortably. Alice and I laughed,

"Married is more like it," Alice replied, pulling herself into Jaspers arms. Fang blinked,

"But aren't you like…brother and sister?" He really looked confused. I rolled my eyes; he'd figure it all out soon. This, after-all, was a totally different experience for him. It would take a little time…

**Edward POV**

Carlisle and I sat in his study, pulling up some things on his computer. We were both very curious about this avian-human hybrid thing going on. It turns out Fang and his flock have made quite a name for themselves. A newspaper headline rang out at us from the screen,

"**SIX MYSTERIOUS BIRD CHILDREN IN SKIES OF NEW YORK AND VIRGINIA. NEW NATURE BREEDING?" **There was nothing about where they came from though, no one claiming responsibility for them.

I thought back to what I read in his mind earlier, before the transformation. There were scientists and buildings, and those weird wolf creatures. Was this all some big science project with some crackpot scientists performing inhumane experiments? I shuddered at the thought.

"Curious," Carlisle muttered, "Very curious." He was just as puzzled as I.

"You find anything?" Alice danced into the room, and leaned onto Carlisle's desk.

"Nope…" I muttered, "Nothing… just some newspaper articles about them being spotted. Other than that, nothing at all."

"Where is Fang by the way?" Carlisle asked inquisitively.

"He's playing some video game with Emmett," Alice said, wrinkling her nose, "He looked pretty uncomfortable when I left him." Carlisle laughed gently.

"Oh!" Alice said, looking at him in the eyes, "Fang _blushed!" _My eyes widened.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, his eyes widened too, "So there were some side-effects." Alice nodded gleefully,

"But moving on, I need to borrow your car Edward! Rose and I are going shopping for some clothes for Fang. His attire is so gross."

"Why my car?" I complained, "What's wrong with your car?"

"Emmett leaned on it remember? He crushed the entire engine?" She smiled as I sighed, and dropped my keys in her hand. She turned to leave,

"Don't overdo it Alice," Carlisle moaned, rubbing his head as if he had a headache. Alice winked at him and left the room. Five minutes passed and I heard the car screeching away from the house. I groaned and went downstairs, and found Emmett playing Soul Caliber IV against Fang, who clearly had no idea what he was doing. It just looked like Emmett was beating a punching bag.

"X! X! A! Y!" Emmett shouted at Fang, whose eyes were glued on the controller, trying to figure out what was where. Bella, Nessie, and Jasper were sitting around the two players, laughing at Emmett's frustration. **Game over. Player 1 Wins! **Those words flashed across the screen.

"Sorry Emmett," Fang shrugged, handing his controller to Jasper.

"No worries, you'll learn in due time little brother." Fang smiled weakly, acknowledging that with a nod of his head.

_Little brother? Wow, it's only been a few hours and he already thinks of my as family? It must…it must be a vampire thing. The flock is my family… _His thoughts shone out at me like a beacon. He was obviously hurt that we would acknowledge him in such a way, as if he didn't deserve it.

"Don't worry about it Fang," Bella said to him, "You should've seen me when I tried playing this thing." Fang gave a little laugh.

"No you shouldn't of," Emmett boomed, as his character thing threw Jaspers across the arena, "It was horrible!" He laughed and winked at Bella who kicked him in return, smirking.

"So how old are you Fang?" Bella asked.

_Easy question… I am…Wait…I can't…I can't remember…_ I peered at him curiously.

"I'm…not sure," His voice sounded broken, defeated, "I don't… remember. I know Max is 14, and so is Iggy….I just don't know my age…" Bella looked at him concerned.

"Whose Max and Iggy?" Nessie asked curiously.

"They are part of my flock," Fang replied, "Max is like the flocks leader, and like a mother to the three younger kids: Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Iggy is actually blind, but he is the best cook in the world."

"Blind?" Bella gaped, "Like as in he can't see?" Fang nodded.

"I don't…exactly remember how he was blinded, just that he is… Bit his other senses are off the charts! He can hear a person approach from miles away, and he can recognize anyone by their _fingerprints_." I whistled in amazement, and Nessie just looked plain shocked.

"Jasper that's cheating!" Emmett shouted, making Fang jump a little. We ignored him.

"Are Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel part of your flock to?" Nessie asked, very intrigued.

"Sure are," Fang replied, "Nudge is sort of like your guys Alice. She's very chatty, and _loves _shopping." Bella and I laughed, and Fang continued, "Gazzy is short for the Gasman—" Emmett burst out laughing at this, and put down the controller.

"Gasman?" he asked laughing, "Why?"

"Easy answer, he's very gassy. Some sort of stomach disorder, we think." Emmett chortled, the entire room shook with his laughter.

"Angel…um… Well she's kind of like Edward in a way, just more…powerful." He shot me an apologetic look, and I was suddenly very, very intrigued.

"Really? More powerful than my daddy?" Nessie's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"I think so. You see, Angel can read minds as well, and not only that! If she concentrates, she can _control _minds too!"

"Wow…" Nessie murmured, not taking her eyes of Fang, "That's so cool…." I thought it was pretty cool too, but why didn't I see anything about this girl in his mind? I did notice that when it came to the details of his mind, most of the time there was a blur in the midst of the other figures… could that have been this Angel girl?

"She can also breathe under water, _and _talk to fish," Fang said casually, as if none of it was a big deal to him.

"Cool!" Nessie screamed, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Renesmee…" Bella said sternly, pulling her down, "You know how Grandma Esme is about these couches…"

"Sorry mommy…" Nessie said with a big grin, then she turned back to Fang, "Does everyone in your flock have special powers?" Fang chuckled,

"Mostly. Max can fly at super speed, like around 200 mph. Iggy is well, blind, but super good at everything else, and Gazzy is a mimicry." Emmett's head jerked up, he looked amazed all of a sudden

"Mimicry? Really!" He turned to face Fang, pure and honest amazement struck across his face.

"Um yeah…" Fang said slowly, feeling a little afraid of the big guy, "You actually know what it is…? A lot of people don't…"

"Yep!" Emmett stated, "A mimicry is someone who can copy other people's voices and recite them perfectly. They can even throw their voices too." Fang nodded.

"Exactly right," He said. Jasper's, Bella's, Nessie's, and even my jaw dropped. _Emmett _was…right? No way….no way…

"Anyway…" Fang said, feeling awkward with all the shocked stares at Emmett, "Gazzy is a mimicry, and Nudge has the ability to sense left-over vibrations. Like she can sit at a computer, rub the keyboard with her fingers, and sense all of the people who have ever sat at the very computer."

"Whoa," Jasper said this time.

"That is _so _cool," Bella whispered, "But don't you have any powers?"

"No," Fang said, shaking his head, "None…" I sensed his thoughts, and I can see his sadness.

"Do you guys have anymore blood?" Fang asked, obviously getting used to the idea of drinking the thick substance. I shook my head,

"We don't. But it's a good thing because we have to teach you how to hunt anyway…" Fang's eyes widened,

"Hunt? Like with guns and stuff?" I saw the flicker of excitement in his eyes.

"No guns!" Emmett boomed, laughing his head off, "However, that _does _sound interesting…"

"No, Emmett," Bella said strictly, ending the big guys laughter and replacing the cheer with a sour expression.

"So…how do you hunt…" Fang paused for a moment, then nodded smiling, "I think I understand."

"Good," Jasper said, getting up, "Let's go then…" I blinked in shock,

"Why do you want to go Jasper? You hunted a couple days ago…" Jasper stammered a minute, before Emmett called out,

"Man I want to go too! I want to see those wings in action!" Then from the farthest corner of the house came the shout of Esme,

"Me too!" We were all startled into a laugh.

"Well then," I said, walking towards the back door, "Let's get going…"

**Fang's first hunt! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You see, didn't I promise it would be longer? Anyway Chapter 5 is coming shortly so be patient! And thanks again for all the reviews.**


	5. The Awful Hunt and the Amazing Gift

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Alice POV**

"What do you think Rose? White or yellow?" I held up two button-up cotton shirts in front of Rosalie's face, waiting for her opinion.

"Defiantly white," she said after a minute. We didn't need to be mind readers like Edward to know Fang liked and preferred to wear only black. We were going to have to change that. No new Cullen is going to be gothic while I'm around!

"Good choice," I said, putting the yellow shirt back on the rack. So far we have been to 6 different stores and accumulated thousands of dollars to Fang's clothes. This was also good because rose and I never got any girl time together.

"So…if Emmett didn't exist, would you be interested in Fang?" I asked in complete hypothetical tone. Rose smiled and thought for a moment.

"Maybe…Fang is pretty hot, but I guess I'd have to know him a little bit more if I were to decide. What about if Jasper didn't exist, would you be interested in Fang?" She winked at me and if I could have blushed I would have.

"Yes. Defiantly yes." We both giggled, and walked out of Aeropostle, and began to move towards Abercrombie and Fitch when I completely stopped. Rose stopped too and looked at me seriously.

"What is it? What do you see?"

************************************************************************************

_Fang stood over the bodies of weird, wolf-creatures. He was breathing really hard, is eyes red with pure rage. One wolf-man was knelt in front of him begging for his life, begging for mercy. _

_"Where is my flock?" Fang spat in his face, "Where are they!" _

_"I don't know!" the wolf-man yelped, "They escaped us and continued to fly North! Please don't kill me!"_

_"Which one's do you want?" Fang roared, his fury was radiating across his body._

_"The boss wants Maximum and the mind-reader! The others are expendable!" Fang roared when the wolf-man said "expendable" , and he grabbed the pathetic creature by its neck, and smashed it into the ground with amazing, newborn strength! Fang hissed at the carnage around him, before his wings shot out and soared up into the sky._

************************************************************************************

"Alice! What is it? What do you see?" Rosalie was shaking me now, whispering frantically to my face. I shook my head, my unnecessary breaths coming in very deep and fast.

"We need to get to the house!" I whispered back, and cut Rose off as she asked what I saw, "I'll explain in the car let's go!" We rushed out of the mall and to our car. I let Rose drive, and I whipped out my silver phone to call Edward. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_ Edward asked calmly on the other side of the line.

"Edward? Where are you guys?" I asked frantically, my mind racing on ways to stop Fang.

"_We're hunting with Fang," _he replied, "_Alice what's wrong?" _

"I had a horrible, absolutely _horrible_, of Fang! Edward, you have to get him back to the house! Please! He's going to go berserk! And…and kill! Please Edward stop him!"

"_Calm down Alice. Don't worry about Fang, we'll get him to the house. Please stay calm… Wait a second… Alice? How did you have a vision of Fang? I thought you couldn't see half-breeds?" _ I froze. That has just occurred to me. How did I have a vision of Fang.

"That doesn't matter right now. We'll worry about it later, just get Fang home!"

I hung up before he could reply and we made it home in about 10 minutes. None of them were home, except Carlisle and Esme! Carlisle had stayed home to do some work, and Esme had decided to keep him company. The rest were still out!

"Carlisle! We _have _to go find Fang! It's very important!" Rose shouted at a startled Carlisle.

"What's wrong girls? Alice did you have a vision?"

"Yes, and it's bad. Remember those wolf-men things Edward saw in Fang's mind. Well I had a vision with Fang murdering a whole camp of them!" Esme and Carlisle looked shocked, but they recovered quickly by standing up and jumping out his Office window. We followed quickly. Please fang….be smart…

**Fang POV **

"Fang, maybe we should head home," Edward said to me, after successfully killing my third bear. I looked at him in surprised, then nodded.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. The others were looking at him weird too, "Did something happen?"

"No, but Alice really wanted us to come home." Jasper looked at Edward with concern. Edward nodded at Jasper, and he nodded back at Edward, then turned around to leave.

"I hate when I don't know what's going on," Bella murmured and Emmett nodded in agreement. We turned to leave, when suddenly, something very corrosive smelling crossed our path.

"Oh god!" Emmett wheezed, clutching his nose, "What _is _that!"

"Yucky!" Nessie screamed in agreement. It felt like my nostrils were blistering from the awful smell. But, I had a feeling I've smelt this before, just a less intense version of it. I unfurled my wings, and flew up to a tall branch and squinted so I could see well in the dim light of the forest. I froze, hand still over my nose.

"Erasers…" I murmured under my breath.

"I think we have some at the house," Emmett called up to me. I smirked and jumped off the branch, landing next to Jasper.

"Not those kind of erasers," I explained, "These erasers are half-men, half-wolf creatures, trained in hunting "failed" experiments like my flock and I." Emmett whistled,

"Cool…" he muttered, looking the direction where the horrible smell was coming from.

"That explains the god-awful smell," Bella said, "Jacob and his pack smell just like this, but just a little better." Edward cocked a grin, then frowned, obviously remembering something. I turned around to face the direction where the erasers were, and suddenly Edward exclaimed,

"Why can't I read your mind?" I turned around to face, shock on my face.

"I have no idea," I replied honestly. He didn't have any trouble with it before…

"Wait…I can read it now…it's like something was blocking your mind before…weird…" I shrugged, and began to walk towards the eraser camp.

"Wait Edward!" Bella shouted, grabbing my arm, "It's probably dangerous, we should head home…"

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief, "These things chase my flock and I every day! We can't settle down someplace because of these things! They want to _kill us!"_

"So what are you going to do?" Edward asked, "Kill them?"

"No!" I shouted, "Just see if they have any of my flock with them.." And before they could argue anymore, my wings unfurled again and I shot through the woods, and landed about 50 feet from the Eraser camp.

"—Yes director," A big one on a phone was saying, "No. They're still in the area." I sighed with relief, they were still okay…

"Fang!" Edward hissed at me from behind, "We need to go! This is dangerous!" I ignored him and continued to observe the camp. The big eraser, who I presumed was this little packs leader, was talking to someone on a cell phone. The others were either sleeping or eating.

"We'll have them by the end of the week, I swear. We have another pack flying towards them and we'll catch the flock in the middle." I gulped, we had to reach the flock and save them before they got captured. I turned to leave with Edward, and to head to the house and work out a strategy, when I caught one last thing from the pack leader.

"Yes director. Two have been killed. Which ones? The dark one and the blind one," I froze when he said, the blind one. Iggy? Iggy was… dead No!

"There were no bodies, but trust me, they're both dead." I breathed heavy, rage plummeting through my body.

"Fang…" Edward whispered, he reached for my shoulder. I jerked it out of his grasp. Those _freaks _killed Iggy!?

"YOU MONSTERS!" I roared, jumping from the shadows outside the lit camp. The erasers all stood up in shock, the big one put his phone away and smirked.

"Well lookey-here boys! Someone survived our little light show!" His smirk turned into a frown, "Get em!" he barked at the erasers, who immediately charged at me. My rage filled my already impossible newborn strength as I picked a full-grown eraser up and hurled him into a tree, then kicked the knee out of another one and leg swept him to the ground.

I was fighting like a well-oiled machine! My reflexes were to the point where the erasers were charging me in slow motion! Four were down for the count when the others began to hesitate. Even the big leader showed a little fear. _Excellent. _I began to slowly walk forward, my gaze filled with anger at these pathetic, waste-of-flesh creatures.

"Enough Fang," Edward whispered, coming out of the shadows, "Let's go…" I ignored him. As I approached one eraser, I grabbed his throat and tossed him into the woods, where I heard the _crack! _of his spine hitting a tree. The big leader shook free of his fear, and grabbed a handgun from his belt. He fired it twice.

My normal instinct was to dodge, but before I could, my _left wing _moved by itself, and blocked the entire front of my body. The bullets bounced off the wing like it was made of metal. This act stunned me for a moment. My wing moved on it's own, as if it had it's own mind. This stunned the eraser too.

"What…what are you!" He stammered, backing up. I smirked and stepped forward. That did it; every single eraser except the big one ran, through the woods as fast as they could. The big leader stood frozen in place, and fell to his knees.

I stood over the bodies of the erasers. I was breathing really hard with rage. All that remained was the leader himself, who knelt in front of and was begging for mercy. Edward was still motionless behind me, too stunned to speak.

"Where is my flock?" I spat in his face, "Where are they!"

"I don't know!" the eraser leader yelped, "They escaped us and continued to fly North! Please don't kill me!" I growled in his face, and he let out a wet whimper.

"Which ones were you after!" I roared.

"Maximum and the mind-reader!" he whimpered, covering his face with his arms, "The rest were expendable!" I roared again! _Expendable? My flock!? _He treated them as if they were things, objects! I grabbed his throat and smashed him into the ground. I felt no remorse for him or his kind. I looked to the sky, to the north to be exact, and leapt into the air.

"Fang," I heard a voice say gently from the ground. I looked down and saw the entire Cullen family, except Bella, who I assumed had Nessie and had taken her way from this carnage, approached out of the woods.

"Fang," Carlisle said again, "Come down… it's okay…" I wanted to keep going, to find my flock, but I felt myself being lowered to the ground against my will, again, as if my wings were thinking against me. I landed a few feet away from Carlisle, actually scared for his reaction. I had just taken about 7 lives in anger and spite.

"Fang, it is okay," Carlisle assured me, "Just come home…" Home…that word rang in my ears like loud bells. I nodded silently, and we all began to walk. No one spoke, no one looked at me. Rosalie even looked, afraid? We made it home a couple minutes later, still no one spoke. Finally I broke the tension.

"Look…I'm…I'm sorry," I said slowly, not even knowing where to begin, "I took the graciousness and love you have shown me here and betrayed it with what I just did…"

"Fang," Edward said, cutting me off, "We don't care about what you just did, but now we're concerned about what's going to happen next."

"I'm not going to do anything like that again," I declared, promising to them and myself.

"Not what you're going to do," Carlisle said, "But those wolf-creatures…"

"Erasers," I corrected him, then gave him an apologetic look.

"Right, erasers. Some of them made off, ran away. They will probably warn the others, and if they're like the wolves _we _know," Alice, Edward, and Emmett all smirked, "They'll trace us here."

"They're not strong, and if I could take that many out without a sweat, then you won't have any trouble." Carlisle smiled gently, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I am really sorry everyone…" I said again. I felt as if I had just betrayed all that these nice vampires stood for.

"You did nothing of the kind Fang," Edward said, "You're still a newborn, you're bound to make some mistakes."

"Yeah, I'm glad that I didn't drink any of their blood," I smiled, and everyone laughed, and the tension seemed to have lifted. I looked at all their smiles and felt forgiven for my actions.

"You are Fang, you are." Edward stated simply, with a small grin stretched across his face.

"I'm gonna go…" I jerked my head up the stairs. They all nodded and I felt their eyes on me as I went up the wide staircase. I entered my room and gasped. There were about 150 different shopping bags scattered across my bed and on my floor. What had Alice and Rosalie done!?

"You'll get used to it." I jumped. I hadn't heard Jasper come in. He obviously sensed my shock somehow and he smiled, and I instantly felt…calm? I picked up a bag, and shuddered at the _light and bright clothes! _This was a nightmare. I really did appreciate the thought, but this was so wrong.

"Alice doesn't like the dark side of things does she?" I asked, beginning to put bags in my closet, which was weirdly larger than the room itself…

"She doesn't mind it," Jasper replied, giving me a hand with the many bags, "She just doesn't like people completely dressed up in it like a walking shadow." I chuckled and sat on my bed.

"I came up here to talk to you if that's okay…" Jasper eyed me willingly.

"Go ahead."

"Well simply…be careful," he said lamely, "First off, you're still a newborn, and we need you to be careful around here. You aren't _completely _away from civilization, and secondly, you need to put your flock aside for the time being…" I gaped at him. Put my flock aside? Like they were some toys to play with? Was this nuts!?

"Not that you need to forget about them, just don't look for them right now. Let them find you, or wait a while for you to be able to gain control. This isn't for you, this is for their safety…" I took all this in, and it began to make sense.

"When you're ready, and by ready you can stand mortals near by, we will help you find them," Jasper looked at me reassuringly, before standing up to leave. I sat on my bed for a long time, amazed at how much my patience had increased. I stood up after what felt like an hour and hovered towards the stairs and stopped, hearing the conversation below.

"It's so weird Carlisle," I heard Alice speaking, "Out of no where I had a vision of Fang, perfectly clear. Half-breeds don't show up in my visions, they're always blurry!"

"Alice is right," I heard Edward say, "Out of no where I could no longer read his mind. Then the next second I could."

"That is strange," Carlisle, murmured, "The only other mind you can't read is Bella's, and that's because of her gift. Maybe Fang has developed a gift..."

"What sort of gift could block things then allow them?" Esme asked, she sighed, "This is the sort of thing Eleazer is good at…"

"He's upstairs by the way," Edward murmured very lightly. I took that as my cue to walk down the stairs a little, stopping halfway.

"I feel very popular," I said with a grin. Emmett chuckled, his arm wrapped around Rosalie on the loveseat. I leaned on the railing,

"A gift you say Carlisle?" I asked curious, "Like mind-reading or seeing the future?" I felt excited, letting my wings out from the uncomfortable nick they fit in on my back. I shook them out a little bit, "You mean like the ability to fly?" Carlisle chuckled and leaned forward to reply before Edward and Jasper interrupted.

"There it goes again!" the both said in unison. I blinked, and we all looked at them both. Edward spoke first,

"Your mind disappeared! All of it, I couldn't read any of your thoughts, and I still can't!"

"It's like your emotions were wiped blank, I can't feel what you're feeling!" Jasper shouted, looking so lost at me and what I was. We were all silent for a moment before Carlisle muttered very lightly,

"The wings…" We all looked at him. I furled my wings back up and Jasper and Edwards expressions changed to shock.

"I can read his mind again…"

"I can feel his emotions again…"

"His wings are acting like a barrier," Carlisle muttered standing up, "They're blocking all of your powers." He indicated at Jasper, Edward, and Alice, "But they're obviously doing it randomly because of Alice's visions." I was feeling uneasy now.

"In the woods, at the eraser camp," Edward looked up at me, "The big one shot at you with a gun, the bullets bounced off your wing like they were nothing…" I did remember that. I unfurled my left wing, the one that moved on its own to block the incoming bullets, and I began to examine it. Normal, simple bird feathers. I looked at the back of the wing, and they still looked normal, but just more sturdy, and pushed together like a feathery wall…. or a feather shield.

"Very peculiar…" Carlisle murmured, "The vampire venom effected you more than I could ever imagine." I blushed, I felt like I was a science project, but haven't I always felt like that?

"Fang…" Edward asked, eyeing me oddly, "Are you okay?" I didn't know what he was talking about, I felt fine. Then they were all standing up, looking at me in alarm. My grip on the banister began to harden, my knuckles turning ghostly white. My head suddenly exploded in agony!

Memories flashed in my head over and over again Images, numbers, and computer screens, vials filled with liquid, machines, needles, white coats, erasers, buildings, the flock, cities, and lights! I let out a scream, clutching my head, wanting it all to stop. Carlisle rushed up the stairs, but was too late. My grip broke through the metal banister and I fell through it, down to the living room and landing on the table beneath me, smashing it to pieces.

Then it all went black.

**Gasp another cliffhanger! But don't worry noble readers, chapter 6 is already completed and is uploaded onto my documents page. I'm just going to let this chapter sink in for a bit, so enjoy. The flock is coming back soon!**


	6. Desperation

**Flashback- Fang POV**

_"His resistance is incredible," one of the whitecoat's said to another, who was taking notes on a clipboard._

_"Indeed," the note-taker replied, "He dealt with the eraser beating and the workout." I stirred, my eyes flittering open tiredly. My body felt like it got caught under a steamroller, it hurt so much._

_"The others came no where near this limit," the first one said, leaning down to my level, "Fang here is defiantly something different." He smiled at me, "Aren't you Fang?" I growled at him, wanting to kill him and his despicable friend. I wanted to get out of here._

_"Don't growl you filthy freak," the man said, his face turned to disgust, "Show me some respect!" I looked past him, at the dog crate across from mine, the one containing a girl my age, with dirty blonde hair. She looked at me with a worried expression. Max…_

_I smiled at her gently; trying to show her I was okay, but subtle enough for the whitecoats not to notice our communication. _

_"Don't act so smug, boy!" the whitecoat growled, kicking my cage, "I'll be true to my word, don't test me!" He kicked my cage again, harder, making me jump a little. _

_"Get some rest," he said with a sneer, "You'll need it." He laughed and he and the other left the room. _

_"Are you okay?" Max asked quietly, "I was so worried that you wouldn't come back."_

_"I'm fine Max," I whispered, struggling to sit up._

_"Fang's invincible," Iggy, who was in the crate next to mine, said with a smile. It had been a year since they operated on his eyes, rendering him blind. Max still looked worried._

_"Max I'm fine…" I reassured her, "Nothing will ever happen to me…" _

************************************************************************************

**Max POV **

I shot up dazed by the dream that had just occurred. I breathed heavily, making sure I hadn't woken anybody up in my panic. Nope, they were all still asleep. I was supposed to be keeping watch, but I had accidently dozed off. I'd been lacking sleep lately, worrying too much about Fang.

We found the little crater he made when he hit the ground, and had followed some footsteps toward the town of Forks, but they disappeared after a mile or so, so we were unable to find him. I was so worried about him; I didn't want to leave him behind in this place.

Those stupid erasers! They just have to ruin everything for us! The image of Fang being caught in those two explosions was burned into brain. None of the rest of us could have survived something like that, but Fang was different. He was stronger, _tougher_; he was Fang.

I looked over at Iggy. Poor guy; the bruises and scars over his body were obvious. He had taken quite a beating from an eraser while we were ambushed. We bandaged him as best we could, and hopefully his bruises and gashes would heal as quickly as normal. He would twitch every once and a while, and murmur something in his sleep. I sighed and leaned my head against the tree I was seated against.

"Come back Fang… I miss you…"

**Fang's POV **

I was dying; that was the only possible explanation for this unimaginable pain. Everything was aching, and begging for a swift death that just wouldn't come. How many ways can a vampire die? Is it that hard? Just kill me Carlisle, give me a quick and painless death….

**Carlisle POV  
**

"I've never seen this occurrence before in all of my years. Fang, a _vampire_ was in the process of returning to human! This was incredible, but it seems to pace has started to slow down somewhere in the middle. Could it be possible, another half-mortal, half-vampire (half-bird) creature just like Renesmee?

I have no idea how he will end up like, how his actions will be. For three days now he has been lying on the couch, twitching in obvious pain, but never making a sound. His wings were still blocking all of Edwards and Jaspers powers, so we didn't know exactly what was happening to him inside his mind.

His eyes have turned to the brown he originally had before the transformation, his skin was growing darker, returning to an olive-colored skin. But there was no blood-flow, no heartbeat.

We also found out why Alice saw him in a vision. The wings block all powers that effect Fang's mind and body, but only when they are unfurled. When they are unfurled, it's like a shield surrounds Fang, protecting him from all of the gifts that in some way affect his mind. Alice's abilities work exactly the opposite way.

She is able to see his future and his choices when his wings are _out and unfurled! _When his wings are folded up, she's sees him as a half-breed, and thus, can't see his future. For some reason when he is unfurled, she can see everything in his future.

We discovered this when Fang fell; his wings folded up before he landed, and Edward and Jaspers gifts took effect. When he was lay down to rest, his wings unfurled like springs when I flipped him over to examine his back. Instantly he was immune to Jasper and Edward, but Alice saw everything in his future, like a giant explosion in her mind.

I will continue this journal later, it is currently 8:57 a.m., and I will continue my work tonight if there is any improvement or something worth noting." I clicked off my tape recorder and sat it on my desk, before heading downstairs to check on Fang. He was still out cold, but no more changes in his body had occurred. One of his wings was curled up under him, while the other was over the side of the couch.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the loveseat, and Bella and Edward was playing with Nessie on the floor. Emmett was watching some football game on the television, and I heard Rose and Esme hustling around in the kitchen. Suddenly Emmett cheered loudly at the TV, jumping up and shouting. In his excitement, he kicked one of Nessie's rubber toys into the wall, where it bounced off, and shot towards Fang.

Before any of us could do anything to catch the toy, Fang's wing, the one reclining off the couch, shot up straight, and blocked the toy, before returning to its original relaxed position. All of us just stared at Fang, who was still out cold. I blinked, and approached Fang slowly.

Edward stood up, and watched the wing, as I slowly reached my hand out to touch Fang. I stopped 6 inches from his body, nothing. His wing didn't move at all.

"Wow…" Jasper whispered. Even Alice who saw everything that happens before we do seemed shock.

"Um, no one _throw _anything near him," I told everyone carefully, backing away from Fang, "I'm going to be upstairs if someone needs me." They all nodded, and I walked back to my study. I had to call somebody.

************************************************************************************

**Edward POV**

Poor Fang. He was just a kid, and he was forced to endure this life. It couldn't be easy. I looked down at Nessie, who was also watching Fang with a slightly frightened look.

"Max…" my attention snapped back up to Fang, as did everyone else. Fang was talking in his unconsciousness.

"Max no…please come back…" We were all quiet, listening to his words carefully, "Max! Please! I need you….I….I love you! Max! Max no! Come back! Please! NO!" Fang roared this last no, and his body started to thrash around on the couch.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed from the kitchen. Carlisle ran down the stairs, and the moment he ran to Fang he was thrown backwards. Fang's _wing _had thrown him back. Emmett and Jasper tried to jump to Fang, trying to get restraint on him, but the wing just knocked them back with no effort.

It was moving so fast we could barely see it. It was like his wings had a mind of its own, a mind that was designed to protect Fang in every way, from anything that could cause danger. I suddenly remembered the bullets, the wing moved to block those, and then the toy just a few moments ago, and Jasper's power and my own power!  
His wings could sense the danger, and move to resist it.

"STOP CHARGING HIM!" I roared at everyone. They all stopped to look at me, as I approached Fang slowly. None of them were hurt, just in shock and confusion. The women were standing back, not wanting to get close to Fang.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle whispered. I continued to edge forward slowly. I got to about three feet away and stopped, the wing hadn't moved. The room was silent except the moans and thrashing from Fang's body. I took another step, then another, then I was finally close to Fangs body. The wing hadn't stopped me. I remained calm, and pressed Fang's shoulders down against the couch,

"Fang, quiet," I whispered, remaining calm, while still watching the wing, "It's okay Fang. You're safe. She'll come back, Max will be back soon." He seemed to calm down, and we all felt relieved. I backed away slowly.

"What was it Edward?" Bella asked, running to my side, and embracing me.

"His wings are… are like protectors…" I whispered, "They keeps Fang safe." Emmett let out a sharp whistle, sounding impressed.

"They block your powers completely," Carlisle, whispered, "Because they feel like they're intruding Fang, and they find your powers, hostile…."

"And Alice's visions?" Rosalie asked, eyeing Fang warily.

"They don't sense any threat, nor cause any…I still don't understand how his wings could do any of this…they're mostly feathers…."

"Okay so you're saying that his wings protect him from hostile actions right?" Emmett asked, slowly approaching Fang.

"Emmett careful," Carlisle said, "We don't know what those things can do!"

"Oh please!" Emmet said with a laugh. He raised his fist high above Fang's torso, ignoring the shouts of protest, and in a blur he swung his fist down. There was a smash, followed by Nessie's shocked scream. Emmett's fist had came down and connected to Fang's wing, and it sounded like stone on metal.

"Owww!" Emmett roared, "That actually hurt me!" We were all startled into laughing at Emmett. He frowned at us and mumbled something before stalking back to his seat next to Rosalie. Alice gasped, and we all looked at her, bracing ourselves for her vision.

"His flock, I know where they are. They know he is alive and think he is heading east. They're going to go that way." She glanced at Carlisle pleadingly.

_We need to stop them before they leave him behind Carlisle!_

_We have to go after them, and show them what he is, they'll accept it hopefully._

_Fang would be devastated if he knew his flock left him behind, he may do something rash…_

All these thoughts came rushing into my head, and I agreed with them all. Fang was going to make a lot of mistakes if he were to go looking for his flock, and people could get hurt if he smelled their blood.

"We need to find them," I announced, standing up. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice all nodded in agreement.

"Where are they Alice?" Carlisle asked after a moment, "How far?" Alice concentrated for a moment.

"17 miles north, 3 miles west, in a cave on top of a mountain peak," she said, reopening her eyes. Carlisle nodded.

"Then myself, Edward, Alice, and Jasper will go, and tell them to come back with us." We all nodded and stood up to leave.

"How long do we have Alice?" Jasper asked.

"An hour at the most, they're leaving when the sun goes down, so they don't run into any trouble." Jasper kissed her on the cheek, and Carlisle kissed Esme. I smiled, glad I had someone to kiss goodbye now, and to promise to be back soon. I kissed Bella passionately on the lips.

"Be safe Edward," she whispered to me.

"Always…" I whispered back. I hugged Nessie and kissed her head, and ran out the door, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were right behind me….

_Max POV _

This was it. This was the end; I know it. The erasers were outside, 20 of them at minimum. Iggy and Gazzy had no bombs, we were all too tired and hungry to fight, and Fang wasn't here. We had nowhere to run, nowhere to go. We were planning on leaving tonight, and go search for Fang to the east.

"Don't give up Max…" Angel whispered, "It'll be okay…" I smiled at her and gave her a side hug.

"I know it will baby," I whispered. I could hear the erasers yelling orders outside of the cave; they were about to charge. We only had one trap set up, one trap that would keep us safe from one charge.

"Max," Angel whined, "I told you, we'll be fine. Stop worrying." She winked slyly at me. Sometimes I felt as if these kids kept something from me all the time.

"Yeah," Iggy said, leaning against the rough stone wall, "We wouldn't let a small army of erasers corner us without any form of escape." I grinned at him.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked slyly. He grinned in my direction and pulled a big ball from his backpack. It was the size of his palm, and was covered in shiny metal, with a simple fuse protruding from the top of it. I laughed in surprise.

"You've been holding out on me. What type is it?"

"A mini-nuclear device," he stated simply. My jaw dropped. A _what? _

"I'm kidding Max, it's your simple IG76-92K Combustible Explosive." He grinned at me, knowing I didn't understand a word of that. I narrowed my eyes at him, but was relieved at this good news.

"How big is the range?" Nudge asked curiously.

"If we wait for the right time, after our first trap goes off, it should clear out any remaining erasers." Iggy and Gazzy laughed and gave each other high-fives. I rolled my eyes. Those two goofballs.

"Get ready! Remember, the director wants Maximum and the mind reader! The rest, do whatever you want with!" I heard the voice, and assumed it was this groups little "pack leader".

"Go get them!" he bellowed, and we heard the footsteps of the erasers charging into the cave. _Snap. _One of them hit the trip wire, and we heard the rockslide go off. We had set up a bunch of rocks in a trapping mechanism that was triggered by a thin piece of wire.

As with hotwiring cars, I will not share how this was done.

We heard the screams of erasers being crushed by the rock, but it was around the corner of the cave, and we didn't have to see anything. Thank god.

"Let's go," Iggy said. I was stunned for a second, before realizing this was part of his trap. We all stood up and moved together. We carefully stepped around the pools of blood seeping from under large rocks and moved towards the entrance of the cave, where a large, burly eraser stood grinding his teeth.

"Oh look," he snarled, seeing us approaching him, "Here come the _freaks_." I glared at him and kept moving.

"Look who's talking puppy," Nudge snarled back. I smiled at her, feeling proud.

"Get ready Iggy," I whispered, holding onto Angel's hand tightly.

"Don't try to run," the eraser shouted, "You're too outnumbered!"

"Wasn't planning on running," Iggy said with a cocky grin, his IG793 thingy behind his back.

"Oh? Were you planning on fighting? Surrendering?" The eraser was smiling now.

"Of course not," Iggy said with a laugh, striking a match behind his back. This though, did not escape the erasers attention, and he took notice to what Iggy was holding.

"Run!" he bellowed at his comrades, and they turned to take off.

"Not likely!" Iggy roared, lighting the bomb and hurling it at the backs of the erasers. BOOM! The entire ground shook, as eraser bodies flew in every direction. I smiled, and then gasped in pain. What was happening? I fell to my knees; everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

I gripped my abdomen tightly, filling a warm, thick liquid gushing from it. One of them shot me during the blast. I choked, and fell over to my side, with everyone crowding around me. The last thing I saw was not Iggy, not Gazzy, not Nudge or Angel. The last thing I saw was a pair of large black wings on the cliff edge, before I passed out.

_Alice POV_

Boom! We heard and saw the large explosion about a mile from the mountain. We stopped in our tracks and gazed at the fireball. I hadn't seen this, and now as I gazed upon it, the vision began to change. What was happening?

"Fang…" I whispered, and just then Carlisle's phone rang.

"What! Really? I don't believe… Is everyone okay? Okay good…we're almost to the cliff. I love you. Bye." He looked at us grimly.

"Fang woke up, and he's on his way here." I nodded, already seeing him arriving at the cave.

"He's up there now," Edward muttered running towards the cliff. We followed after him. The vision sure had changed, and what was an hour had begun 15 minutes at the most. I had never seen anything like this before…

We arrived at the face of the cliff, and began to climb up with vampire speed, grabbing at roots and footholds. We were halfway in 30 seconds. Edward made it to the edge first, vaulting over it and landing onto blackened rock. He was followed by Carlisle, then myself, then Jasper bringing up the rear.

What I saw next shredded my dead heart to pieces…

_Fang POV_

"We need to find them," I heard Edward say. Everything seemed to come more obviously to me. I wasn't in as much pain anymore, as if someone doused the flames burning my body. But who was "them"?

"Where are they Alice?" Carlisle asked after a moment. There was silence, before I heard Alice's light voice.

"17 miles north, 3 miles west, in a cave on top of a mountain peak," she said. On top of a peak? Who could they be… No, it couldn't be? Max? The others are nearby?

"Then myself, Edward, Alice, and Jasper will go, and tell them to come back with us." They were going to go rescue them, and bring them back here? Are they insane, I could hurt them!

"How long do we have Alice?" Jasper asked.

"An hour at the most, they're leaving when the sun goes down, so they don't run into any trouble." I have to stop them. I heard their footsteps running out the front door. I wasn't going to kill my friends, my family. I had to go after them! My eyes flashed open.

"Fang?" Rosalie asked, "Esme! Fang's awake!" I looked around. Everything had that new perspective to it like it did when I was changed, but things seemed different.

"Fang?" Esme ran to my sad, looking me in the eyes, "Fang it's okay, you're safe. How do you feel?" I shook my head, trying to think clearly. I looked out the large window wall. _Bang! _I clenched my head. _Bang! Bang! _The gunshot was screaming in my head. Where was it? Wait a second… gunshot…

"Max…" I whispered. Before Esme, Rose, Bella, or Emmett could do anything, I had lunged off the couch and was running through the door. My wings unfurled and I rocketed north, faster than I have ever flown. I saw the cliff approaching fast, and I could see Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Carlisle at the base of it.

I landed on the edge of the cliff, looking at the wreckage surrounding me of charred eraser bodies.

"Fang!" Gazzy shouted from the mouth of the cave. Even from far away I could smell the salt of his tears, He and the others were huddled over Max's fallen body. Max!

"Max!" I roared, charging at the cave, "No! Max!" I slid into the mouth, landing in between Nudge and Iggy.

"It's not good Fang," Iggy whispered, his delicate fingers were gliding over Max's stomach, "She doesn't have much left…"

"Fang…" Angel whispered, "What happened to you…" I looked at her wide, blue eyes, and felt everyone else studying me closely, except for Iggy of course. I shook my head and picked Max up.

"Edward," I hissed. I spun around, Max in my arms to find Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Alice running towards the cave.

"Fang!" the four of them shouted running towards me. The rest of the flock moved back into the cave defensively. I shook my heads at them, and motioned them forward.

"It's okay guys, these are friends," I told them instructively, "Carlisle. This is Max; she was shot. She needs help, please help her…" Carlisle nodded and took the body from my arms.

"I'll do what I can Fang, it looks pretty bad." He looked at me gravely, his eyes filled with sadness. I quickly hugged my flock, before unfurling my wings.

"They're still here," I told Jasper and Edward, "And I'm ending it!" I took off with lightning speed, causing the ground beneath me crumble.

"Fang!" Jasper shouted after me. I saw him talk frantically to Iggy, and my blind best friend took off after me.

"Fang, enough!" Iggy roared, easily catching up with me, "It's no use! They'll keep coming back, over and over again. There is no use chasing after them." I ignored him, sniffing the air, trying to catch the scent. Iggy heard me and I saw his blind eyes peering at me oddly.

"What are you doing…?" he asked, a confused tone in his voice.

"It's who I am now," I answered simply, pointing in the direction the erasers were running, "You'll get used to it brother." I shot down, as fast as lightning. Faster than Max ever flew! I twirled in the air, feeling great at the moment, before bursting through the tree line, and crashing my feet into the back of an eraser.

I spun around and kicked a running eraser in the throat before he realized I was there. I dashed to the left and struck another in the shoulder, and I grinned at the breaking of his shoulder blade. I heard the sound of a gun being cocked, and before I realized what happened, my wings covered my body completely, like a giant black cocoon. I felt the bumps of the bullets colliding with my wings and grinned.

Finally the bullets came to a stop and I heard the sound of them reloading before snapping my wings open and charging the four erasers in front of me. I kneed one in his groaned, grabbed him by his neck, and hurled him at a second eraser. Two down.

I shot up through the trees, leaving the last of my prey to fear for the last moments of their lives. I closed my eyes, my legs completely erect in a pencil dive formation. I took a deep breath, and furled my wings up quickly, and fell like a statue through the tree line, and landed on top of eraser, snapping his spine.

My last target backed away from me, whimpering in horrible fear. He stumbled to load his gun. I smiled at him, which only seemed to scare him more. Finally he got a round into his SMG and that's when I stepped with lightning speed and kicked the gun out of his hand and into mine.

I swept his legs out from under him and pressed the barrel to his forehead. He was breathing erratically, fearing his death and imminent doom. I smiled at him, my finger curled over the trigger. But I was feeling merciful.

"Go. Run away coward," I whispered, which only seemed to freak him out more, "Go. Tell your boss to send her whole army, I'll be waiting for all you filthy erasers." He licked his lips nervously, pondering my actions.

I moved the gun, and backed away a few steps. He took a long look at me, wondering if I was going to do something, before standing up and sprinting away, whimpering. I threw the gun to the side, and shot back into the air.

Max was dying, and she needed me…


End file.
